Regreso a casa
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Despues de un largo trabajo, Rivaille regresa a su hogar esperando poder descansar tranquilamente pero no se espera que su pareja le tenga una sorpresa en casa. Riren.


Holaaaaaaaaa como estaaaan espero que bien

para las personitas hermosas que leen mi otro fic

les pido un poquito mas de tiempo

y debido a la espera les dejo un oneshot Riren siiii

Ayer estuve muy emocionada y sentimental

Lo que me hacen las hormonas jijiji

Y debido a mis emociones revolucionadas

salio este one-shot con un pequeñisimo lemon (si se lepuede llamar asi)

espero les guste. ya vendra la contyyy n.n

Nos veremooos

* * *

Regreso a casa

Después de un día trabajoso, un hombre de cabello oscuro de ojos oliva afilados regresaba de la oficina hacia su departamento esperando poder descansar, tomar una larga ducha y dormir abrazado a su amado y cálido mocoso hasta el día siguiente sin restricciones. Al llegar, el hombre entro directamente hacia uno de los sillones para descansar un momento, sentado leyendo un libro lo encontró muy entretenido hasta que al soltar un suspiro logro llamar su atención. El castaño sonrió y se acercó a besarlo castamente como saludo. El pelinegro lo acerco más a si mismo comenzando un beso más largo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunto el castaño separándose del pelinegro.

-Como siempre... la estúpida de Hanji me dejo todo el trabajo. Todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer porque a ella se le ocurrió escaparse del trabajo y dejarme con los inversionistas de otra empresa – decía el pelinegro todo molesto sobándose las sienes.

-Creo que lo que necesitas es relajarte… - le dijo el castaño mientras que se paraba detrás del sillón y comenzaba a masajear los hombros del pelinegro.

-Umm… No es necesario… Umm… olvídalo, sigue haciéndolo – el pelinegro le dijo mientras sentía las suaves manos del castaño en sus tensos hombros.

-¿Te gusta, Rivaille? – le pregunto Eren aun masajeando los tensos hombros del pelinegro.

-Ummm… No está mal… - fue el comentario de Rivaille.

Después de unos minutos más, Eren termino con el masaje y se sentó al costado del pelinegro el cual le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un corto beso.

-Gracias. Lo necesitaba… - le dijo en voz baja.

-De nada, Rivaille – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a desatarle un poco la corbata.

Dicha acción fue observada por el pelinegro que al ver el brillo deseoso en esos ojos verdes ya se imaginaba que era lo que se proponía Eren en esos momentos, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios a la vez que observaba como el castaño se levantaba de su lado para luego subirse encima suyo sentándose en su parte baja rosando su entrepierna. Los ojos verdes brillaban con un tinte de lujuria el cual Rivaille en ese momento no tenía energías para saciarlo o eso creyó antes de sentir como el castaño se movía lentamente rozando con su trasero la entrepierna de Rivaille haciendo que comenzara a reaccionar. El ojos esmeralda observo con triunfo como esos ojos negros que antes reflejaban cansancio ahora le mostraban deseo, sabía que Rivaille se encontraba cansado pero que por su trabajo no le haya hecho caso en toda una semana era un castigo, al ya tener por completo su atención se dispuso a ir desabotonando su propia camisa para así demostrarle a su pareja de lo que se proponía por si no había captado el mensaje.

Rivaille observaba cada movimiento de su pareja, cuando el castaño se quedó sin camisa decidió el también el deshacerse de la suya pero Eren ya se estaba encargando de eso, sintió las suaves manos de su pareja acariciar su pecho que subían y bajaban, el castaño se acercó para sacarle por completo la camisa pero Rivaille lo jalo contra él para besarlo a la vez que lo iba recostando en el sofá.

-¿Lo haremos aquí? – pregunto el castaño al separarse del beso.

-¿Tu qué crees? – le respondió antes de volverlo a besar con mucha más pasión.

El castaño sonrió y siguió correspondiéndole al beso sintiendo una de las manos de su pareja en la cintura mientras que la otra bajaba hacia su trasero en donde comenzó a acariciar haciendo que soltara un pequeño suspiro, las manos de Eren no se quedaron quietas y descendieron por el pecho de Rivaille hasta el cinturón del pantalón desabrochándolo. Con la mano que tenía en la cintura de Eren comenzó a desabrochar el también el cinturón del pantalón de Eren lo cual logro rápidamente. Se separaron un poco para deshacerse de ambos pantalones dejando a ambos en iguales condiciones, ambos cuerpos se volvieron a juntar mediante un beso, Eren encima de Rivaille, el pelinegro comenzó a acariciar la pequeña entrada del castaño haciendo que el castaño soltara un gemido que fue acallado por el beso que le planto en los labios a su pareja. Eren cogió la mano de Rivaille comenzando a ensalivar un poco tres de sus dedos sabiendo que haría después su pareja, Rivaille saco sus dedos mojados de la boca de Eren para luego dirigirlos a la entrada del castaño e introducía el primer dedo sintiendo la tensión del cuerpo del castaño. Eren al sentir el primer intruso se tensó un poco, ante el segundo soltó un pequeño gemido y al sentir el tercero soltó un gemido alto que hizo que Rivaille se excitara más. Al sentir que ya estaba lo suficiente dilatado se fue introduciendo en su interior sintiendo la presión que hacia el castaño.

-Res…pira… y relaja… tu cuerpo – le dijo entre susurros tratando de entrar por completo en Eren.

-E…Eso intento… pero… duele… - decía en susurros el castaño soltando algunas lágrimas ante el dolor.

Después de unos minutos Eren ya se había relajado lo un poco por lo que Rivaille lo intento de nuevo y esta vez llego más profundo llegando a dar una pequeña embestida contra el punto G de Eren haciendo que soltara un agudo gemido y apretara su interior provocando la misma reacción en el pelinegro, Rivaille se quedó unos segundos más quieto esperando que el castaño se moviera a lo que Eren no tardó mucho en moverse un poco dándole el permiso de que se comenzara a mover. La estancia se llenaba de gemidos de ambos, después de tantos días sin estar juntos de esta manera era un alivio poder ser uno de nuevo.

-Ri….Rivaille… mas… mas… - susurraba Eren aun siendo embestido por Rivaille.

-¿Mas…? – pregunto el pelinegro acelerando las embestidas que le daba.

-Si…. Si… ¡Mas!... ¡Ahhh!…. ¡Ahhh! – gemía sintiendo descargas eléctricas pasar por todo su cuerpo centrándose en su vientre bajo.

En un movimiento, Rivaille los hizo cambiar de posición estando ahora Eren sentado encima de Rivaille, ante este cambio de posiciones Eren cayo con fuerza encima de Rivaille sintiendo como el miembro en s interior se enterraba más profundo haciéndole gemir más.

-Muévete… Muévete, Eren – le dijo el mayor sin hacer movimiento alguno.

El castaño ante la falta de movimiento de parte de Rivaille comenzó a subir y bajar por sí mismo apoyándose en el pecho de su pareja, así siguieron durante unos minutos hasta que Rivaille acelero los movimientos de Eren sosteniéndole de la cintura, bajándolo y subiéndolo con rapidez soltando ambos gemidos que excitaban al contrario. Al estar casi al límite, Rivaille comenzó a estimular el miembro de Eren logrando así que él estrechara mucho más su entrada, después de unos segundos Eren se corrió en los vientres de ambos mientras que Rivaille lo hacía en su interior. Eren cayó encima de Rivaille tratando de recuperar su respiración, Rivaille se separó un poco de el para salir de su interior para después abrazarlo con un brazo cuidando que no cayera al piso, observo como Eren iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos pero antes de que cerrara por completo sus ojos deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. Ya más tarde sería regañado por el castaño al no usar protección aunque la idea de tener un hijo no era mala, le gustaría ver a su Eren con una pancita pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. Sin más que pensar abrazo a Eren contra su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño. Unas horas más tarde, Eren comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, observo a su alrededor encontrándose con varios sillones por lo que supuso que se encontraba en la sala, trato de levantarse pero un par de brazos lo retenían fuertemente de la cintura, volteo su cara encontrándose con el rostro aun durmiente de Rivaille supuso que el trabajo y el "ejercicio" de ayer lo había dejado agotado así que prefirió quedarse allí hasta que el pelinegro despertara además que le explicara por qué no se cuidaron anoche y pensando en la posibilidad de que este esperando un hijo del pelinegro pero eso lo vería mas tarde después de una ducha y un buen desayuno que sería preparado por Rivaille como castigo.

* * *

Buenoooo hasta aqui fue el one-shot

me quedo bien a mi parecer.

jijijiji nos veremos prontooo shiiii

Se nota que estoy bien happy ¿verdad?

aaaaaaaaaaahhhh bueno me voy

tengo clases en 1 hora y 45 minutos asi que los dejooo.

Nos leeremooos.

Los quiero.

Suzaku Namikaze :3


End file.
